megamanreduxfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero
Current Background One of the most prolific Maverick Hunters had very controversial beginnings. Designed by the mad genius Doctor Wily, Zero was to be the good Doctor's ultimate weapon in his feud against Megaman and Doctor Light. Ultimately the Cataclysm would put a stop to Wily's plans before they could start and Zero continued to sleep in stasis for 50 years. A squad of Maverick Hunters led by Commander Sigma were investigating a series of strange Maverick outbreaks in the Southern Desert. Miraculously they found Zero's Containment Capsule and against better judgement decided to open the Capsule right there and then. Zero awoke in a rage, his programming by Dr.Wily causing him to attack Sigma and the Hunters. Though he managed to kill one Hunter, Zero was soon incapacitated by Sigma. Taking him back to Cain Labs, Zero's programming was altered by Doctor Cain and a new personality emerged. Deciding to make amends for the death he caused and to redeem the legacy of his 'father', Zero joined the Maverick Hunters the first chance he had and has been with them since. He served the organization loyally and with distinction until his death. Team Zero is Formed Suspicions and Missions While thwarting a minor Maverick Mechaniloid outbreak Zero was contacted by Colonel who informed him of his suspicions that Sigma may have betrayed the Maverick Hunters and gone rogue days earlier. As a response to this, Zero was tasked with leading a squad to destroy the Maverick Charging Rinokeros and to keep his eyes open for signs of Sigma. Zero struggled at first with leading a team full of rookies and even considered disciplinary action against the Orion Triplets for their brash use of the Firestorm Formation. After Rinokeros's destruction Zero was indeed proud of his team and looked forward to what they would accomplish. The Day of Sigma The Team comes together Not long after Charging RInokeros was destroyed a massive force of United Mavericks Autonomous soldiers stormed Hunter Base. The War Room was locked down to safeguard the main computer while Zero and his team stood alone against the onslaught of Mavericks. Dispatching their foes, Team Zero now had to contend with Sigma himself who made his betrayal and creation of UMA known. During the battle Sigma murdered Lily Bryce's parents and several Humans politicians and scientists. The Ethereal Garden 6 Months Later- New Members, New Problems Zero was less than enthused when Gutz, a former comrade of his was assigned to his latest mission. The purpose of their latest mission, besides rescuing Yggdrasiloid Velanidia from a crazed Squirrely Masima was to test Zero's team and decide which Hunter would be assigned to other posts. After a brief battle with Masima, the Maverick was destroyed by Nightmare Zero. Zero himself didn't know what to think when his doppelganger showed up, for the moment he tried to push his worries aside and focus on the success of the Mission. HSM Rising Sacrifice Zero and the others instantly responded to a possible Maverick threat at The Hub. Zero, Gutz, Crescendo, and X battled Vile while the others took on Scarlett. The battle was ended with a bang as Sigma appeared once again, having been restored to life through unknown means. Zero knew the risks of attempting to fight Sigma again, especially since he appeared more powerful than before. However he also knew that if Sigma was destroyed here and now UMA would not be able to survive without his leadership. Rushing in, Zero and the others were knocked back every time. Sigma was far stronger than the last time they encountered him. Even with the addition of Colonel and more Hunters the battle would not shift in their favor. Sigma began to emit a radiation that blocked their Warping signals, Zero realized that unless Sigma was fought back they would ALL die. Taking a chance and despite having his arms literally severed from his body by Sigma, Zero leaped onto his body and shoved his overheated Z-Blade into his body. Saying goodbye to his teammates, the Z-Blade created a massive explosion. Though Zero was destroyed, Sigma survived with moderate damage. Sigma decided to flee rather than risk damaging himself more while the Hunters were left to mourn Zero's passing. X picked up a fragment of Zero's Positronic brain, one of the few pieces of him that remained after the detonation. Shattered 6 Months later-The Unveiling A Statue of both Zero and Doctor Cain together was built outside of Hunter Base. Personality Zero has a strong sense of justice and will protect anyone that needs it. In spite of his stoicism, Zero is mostly known for his lackadaisical attitude and speaking up against his superiors when he feels he has to. He looks at the Maverick situation in very black and white terms, we bad- they good. Zero has no patience for Mavericks, his borderline prejudice against them stemming from his own dark past. Abilities Zero can Dash, like a lot of Hunters he is equipped with Boosters in his boots that allow him to swiftly move short distances. Variable Weapon System: Zero has the inherent ability to 'Copy' the abilities of certain Mavericks he defeats. The abilities he has taken so far are as follows: Charging Shield: Taken from Charging Rinokeros, this allows Zero to create Energy Fields in front of him to block incoming attacks. These shields can also be propelled forward to 'push' opponents away. Cluster Missiles: Taken from Squirrely Masima, this allows Zero to fire 3 Powerful Missiles from his Z-Buster. Ability Name: Ability Description Weapons Zero is equipped with his personalized''' Z-Buster'. It is far weaker than most Busters but, to compensate it is light weight. Zero's primary weapon is his '''Z-Blade'. A retractable Energy Blade, the Z-Blade can cut through almost any object and deflect certain projectiles. Armors Category:Reploids Category:Maverick Hunters